vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lei Kuugo
Summary Li/Lei Kuugo is a character from Live-a-Live and is one of the eight main characters of the game. She is one of the three disciples in the Kung Fu Chapter and could inherit the Xin Shan Quan. She was once a bandit who lurked around the bamboo forest to rob people off of their money. However being defeated by the Kung fu Master and his words made her change her ways. Out of all the disciples, she is the one who wanted to learn the most. She is tough, impatient and can be easily angered but her training and the death of her master made her much kinder and calmer. After his demise, she began to keep training herself hoping to surpass his master. In the final chapter, it was revealed that she pitied Oersted and claimed he reminded of her back then, being once filled with envy of the world. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | At least 7-C Name: Lei Kuugo Origin: Live-a-Live Age: Should be in her teens Gender: Female Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist (Can mimic techniques she's observed quickly), Power Mimicry, Accelerated Development, Enhanced Senses (Unaffected by fighting in pitch black darkness), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) | Same as before, plus Healing and Statistics Amplification (Via HuPaoJingQiFa), Afterimage Creation and Aura (Via Xin Shan Quan), Holy Manipulation (Via HuaLongTianShengZhi), Statistics Reduction | Same as before to a greater extent, plus limited Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via King's Fang), Spatial Manipulation (Can take spatial manipulating attacks as regular hits) and Void Manipulation (Unaffected by being inside a space-time distortion), Animal Manipulation (Via Cola Bottle) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Can easily defeat tigers, shouldn't be far behind a trained Yuan who casually kicked a man into the distance, able to put somewhat of a fight against Master Ro) | Small Building level (Was able to make the Kung Fu Master exert himself, should be comparable to her other disciples, such as Yuan, who kicked a man off-screen) | At least Town level (Fought Oersted, split a large boulder in half, far superior than before) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | Small Building Class | At least Town Class Lifting Strength: Class 5 Speed: At least Subsonic (Prior to being trained, she was fast enough to look like a blur) | At least Subsonic, likely higher (After being trained, Lei Kuugo is far faster than before and is capable of performing the Xin Shan Quan, which leaves four clones at the same time to attack. Lei is the fastest in her Chapter) | At least Relativistic' (Can tag Odio, who can dodge light-based attacks at point blank from Cube. The fastest of the main characters) Durability: Wall level+ (Finds the tigers in the Bamboo Forest not troubling at all) | Small Building level | At least Town level Stamina: Very high (Prior to being trained, walking around a mountain and forests for hours didn't tire her out. During her training, she can get up and fight in peak condition right after being knocked out) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with some techniques Standard Equipment: ' Master's Nunchaku, King's Fang, Medicine Box, several other items 'Intelligence: Average, a prodigy in Martial Arts (Can learn techniques from her master quickly, with just seeing a technique twice was able to mimic it perfectly) Weaknesses: Not as her durable as her fellow disciples Notable Attacks and Techniques: Xin Shan Quan: The Kung Fu Master's final technique and one of his most powerful moves. This is inherited by the chosen disciple and used against the final enemy Odi Wang Lee. Key: Inheritance Chapter (Pre-Training) | Inheritance Chapter (Post-Training) | Final Chapter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Characters Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Live a Live Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Holy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7